


Stay Here

by tyytanb0n3d



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Orgasm, Smut, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyytanb0n3d/pseuds/tyytanb0n3d
Summary: This is a vent fic. Not gonna go into detail. Enjoy 💕
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Stay Here

Mondo awoke to the sound of soft sniffles against his chest.

Kiyotaka sobbing in his sleep wasn’t out of the ordinary at all. The prefect had frequent nightmares about their school life of mutual killing, and Mondo was always happy to comfort him.

He just never remembered him shaking this hard.

Sitting up, Mondo put his hand on Taka’s shoulder, gently shaking him awake.

“Hey, Taka, wake u—“

“D-Don’t touch me!”

Mondo wrenched his hand back like he’d been burned. Ah, so he was already awake. Mondo sat up fully, resting his back against the headboard as he stared at Taka with concern.

“Wha’s the matter?”

Taka choked on a sob, curling in on himself further as he fisted his oversized shirt in his hands. Technically, the shirt was Mondo’s, but Taka wore it so often he practically claimed it as his. He gripped the shirt’s front so hard it threatened to tear as his sobs only grew more and more broken. He shook like a leaf in the wind.

“I-I can’t. It’s too hot, I can’t. I-I don’t want to-!!”

Oh, so that’s what this was about.

“Do y’ wan’ me to help..?”

From what Mondo understood, Taka had ‘urges he couldn’t control’, in the prefects words, that rendered him practically immobile. He wasn’t going to ask, as even with their newfound love, it felt wrong to ask a question so loaded, so he only offered help when he knew Kiyotaka was aware and with him.

Taka nodded feverishly, untensing his limbs to allow Mondo to work his arms under Taka’s armpits, lift him up, and rest him in his lap with his chest to his back.

He still was sobbing aggressively, even as Mondo held him there for a few seconds, gently rocking side to side.

“Shhh..Taka, you’ll be alright, I promise.”

“I-I don’t-! I won’t—! I-I—“ Taka hiccuped, choking on his sobs and breaths as Mondo pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Mondo slowly worked his hands upward, dragging from where they were comfortably nestled against Taka’s stomach up to where Taka’s hands were in tightly clenched fists.

Mondo slowly pulled them down from his chest, whispering sweet nothings against Taka’s ear as he did so.

Pausing for a moment to make sure the other wouldn’t raise his arms again, he pressed kisses to Taka’s neck, slowly working his hands beneath the shirt to ghost their way up his chest.

Taka arched into his touch, a startled cry leaving his lips as he shivered violently. “Shhh, I’ve got ya. Relax, relax..” Taka simply whined, slowly letting his body come back to rest against Mondo’s chest.

Deciding that Taka was alright, Mondo let his fingertips come to rest gently on his nipples. He flinched as Taka let out an absolutely filthy shout, watching as the prefect spread his legs farther and began to feverishly rut against Mondo’s thigh.

Mondo softly took one of his nipples between his fingers, massaging back and forth as he let his other hand snake its way down to the bulge straining against the hall monitor’s white briefs. He cupped his erection, and Taka moaned, letting his head go limp against Mondo’s shoulder as he rutted into his hand.

“M-Mondo, p-please! I-I need—“ Kiyotaka grunted, his movements again Mondo’s hand growing more frantic. With a sympathetic look in his eye and a kiss to his neck, Mondo slipped his length through the slit in his briefs, the warm, familiar weight resting in his palm before he began stroking him at a punishing pace.

Taka yelped at the sudden stimulation, shifting his hips from side to side before fully bucking into his strokes, crying out as pleasure completely overwhelmed him.

Mondo presser kisses to Taka’s neck, watching as the other’s eyes rolled back and he panted open mouthed, tears and drool streaming down his reddened face.

“Are you still here, Taka?”

“U-Uhhnn..A-Ahaa...”

Mondo slowed his movements to a stop, watching as Taka continued to chase his release in a daze. His eyes were glazed over when Mondo tilted his head forward slightly to make eye contact with him. 

With a grunt, Mondo began to jerk Taka with fervor, sliding his thumb over his head every time he slid up his shaft. 

“Nngh! C-coming!” Taka let out a high whine as he tensed up, shivers running down his spine as his eyes rolled back into his head. His tongue lolled out of his mouth as he continued to buck through his orgasm before he deflated.

Mondo slowly removed his soiled had, gently kissing Taka’s cheek as he felt the wet, warm damp of tears running down them

“Do y’ need more?”

“Y-yes, I’m sorry, I’m so sorr-“

“It’s okay, Kiyotaka.”

Mondo buries his face into Taka’s neck as his lover’s body racked with sobs.

As much as he didn’t want him to, Mondo would be there as long as he needed him to.


End file.
